La Vie En Rose 玫瑰人生 糖水文 完
by Jelly Sammy
Summary: Merlin是一个刚毕业的苦B花痴大学生，被迫打理继父Gaius的花店。某天一位奇怪的客人走进花店，从此改变了他的生活…


**大家好~**

**这是在下的第四篇Methur文了~**

**哈哈~**

**感谢大家的支持**

**这篇文章写于2012年的情人节~**

**因为是情人节是个洋溢着各种甜蜜的季节噢~~**

**文章的灵感来自著名歌曲La vie en rose，在不停的单曲循环下，在下写下了这篇小小的糖水文。**

**情节没有太多的跌宕起伏，但给人一种老电影的感觉吧，处处洋溢着缓慢轻快的节奏。**

**祝各位有情人的朋友甜甜蜜蜜和和美美~~**

**没有情人的朋友则早日找到属于你的另一半。**

**谢谢。**

**_La vie en rose 玫瑰人生_**

早上10：00。

Merlin Emerys如常捧着一大束自家产的温室玫瑰来到开在Regent Park附近的"家族企业 "— Destiny花店。说是"家族企业"，其实是他的继父—Gaius的花店。几个月前，Merlin的母亲在一次旅行中认识了Gaius。其实在母亲再婚的的问题上，这二十几年来Merlin一直抱着支持的态度。但让他头疼的是，母亲居然跟一个才认识了一个星期的人闪婚。但这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是这两个加起来超过一百岁的人竟然在婚礼的第二天一声不吭跑去环球旅行。于是接完母亲跟Gaius失踪两天后打来提醒Merlin千万别报警的电话后，Merlin被迫接手Gaius的花店。不过这对于Merlin来说也未尝不是一个好消息，因为金融危机的缘故，毕业数月的Merlin一直找不到工作，刚好他大学时也学过一些关于花卉的知识，于是他就勉为其难地答应了Gaius那个帮忙照看花店的请求。

经过了半小时的打扫并对鲜花进行简单处理之后，Merlin满意地用他身上那条印着小飞龙的围裙擦了擦手，叉着腰欣赏自己的杰作。

虽然店里的生意不怎么样，但毕竟门面还是要弄好的，这是Merlin的信条。

*嗒

Merlin把一盘只有一首歌的CD推进镭射碟机，熟练地调整了一下音量旋钮。

一阵轻柔优美的爵士乐旋律响起。

*Quand il me prend dans ses bras 当他拥我入怀

*Qu'il me parle tout bars 低声对我说话

*Je vois la vie en rose 我看见玫瑰色的人生

*ll me dit des mots d'amour 他对我说爱的言语

*Des mots de tous les jours 天天有说不完的情话

*Et ca me fait quelque chose 这对我来说可不一般

*ll est entre dans mon coeur 一股幸福的暖流

*Une part de bonheur 流进我心扉

*Dont je connais la cause 我清楚它来自何方

*C'est lui pour moi 这就是你为了我

*Moi pour lui 我为了你

*Dans la vie 在生命长河里

*ll me l'a dit,l'a jure 他对我这样说，这样起誓

*Pour la vie 以他的生命

*Des que je l'apercois 当我一想到这些

*Alors je me sens en moi 我便感觉到体内

*Mon coeur qui bat 心在跳跃

…

Merlin快乐地跟着乐曲哼哼起来，这是他最喜欢的其中一首歌。每次听这首歌他都幻想哪一天自己也能遇到一个这样的人，躺在他的怀里，躺在玫瑰的花海里，听他每日每夜说不完的哝哝爱语…那该是一种多幸福的人生啊！

一想到这里，Merlin不自觉地翩翩起舞。Merlin闭上眼，右手搭在那个幻想中的他的肩上，左手轻揽他结实的腰肌，愉快地旋转在玫瑰的花海中…

*叮铃

店里的门突然被推开，来不及刹车的Merlin跟进来的人撞了个满怀。

那一刹，Merlin看见有一双蓝灰色的大眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他，金黄中带点棕色的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪地，几缕金黄的发丝随意地搭在那人的额前，一切都那么—性感。Merlin小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，因为他生怕自己一放松心脏就会从嘴里跳出来。不知过了几秒，或是三秒，或是五秒，还是更长的时间？Merlin的脑袋完全僵住，他感到自己的脸涨得滚烫，因为他快要被憋死了。于是他试探性地吸了一小口气。天啊！这么近的距离，他吸到的完全是那个人的鼻息，那是一种很奇特的气味，雄性荷尔蒙夹杂着淡淡的、一种从未闻过的玫瑰花香…Merlin好喜欢这种感觉，可每吸一小口气，Merlin的心就跳得更快，脑袋涨得发疼，要是接着这样下去不用三秒他确信自己就会马上昏掉…

"Sorry ?"只见那双蓝灰色的大眼睛闪了一下，焦距从Merlin的双眼移到他胸前的小飞龙上。那人颤悠悠地转身后退，谁知又一脑袋"砰"地撞上门框。

"OMG !你没事吧！"Merlin连忙冲过去扶着那人。

那人一脸痛苦地揉揉自己的额头，连连摆手 "没事，没事~"

"真对不起，先生。我们刚开门所以没准备好…"Merlin心虚地问道。真是羞死人了，他该不会看到我自己跟自己跳舞的傻X行为了吧！就算没看到跳舞的事，但刚才趴在他身上…不用照镜子Merlin也知道自己当下的脸一定比狒狒屁股还红，他简直想立马找个老鼠洞钻进去，永远也不出来了！

"噢~不要紧。"那人微笑着说道，一只手还在不停地揉着自己的额头。这会儿Merlin才有机会看清楚那人的全貌。他穿着一身笔挺的黑色西服，看料子跟做工一定是在价格不菲的高级裁缝店度身定做的。从他的谈吐风度来看，就算不是贵族也是个含着金勺子出生的少爷。别怪Merlin喜爱观察人的恶趣味，全因最近Sherlock太红才让他以为自己能像Holmes那样通过别人袖口的污渍判断那人过去一个月的行踪。当然了，以Merlin的水准大概只能推理出那人昨晚没换衣服罢了。不过重点是，一个看起来很有钱的家伙—性感的家伙，怎么会来Destiny这种不起眼的小花店里呢？

"你是新来的吧~"那人笑道。他的笑，就像一抹温暖的阳光，照射在这满屋的玫瑰跟各式各样的花朵上，顿时让Merlin有身处Queen Mary's Garden的错觉。

难怪，原来他是来找Gaius的。

"咳咳~"Merlin清了清嗓子，让自己别太失礼，"你是来找Gaius的？他去旅行好几个月了~"

"哦~这样啊。"那人环顾了一周，目光定在Merlin身上。

Merlin的心立马咯噔了一下。怎么？难道我脸上有什么奇怪的东西么？干嘛这样看着我？他不安地挺起胸来，把手收到背后，拼命地搓着自己被汗染得湿嗒嗒的掌心。

那人慢慢走近Merlin，此刻他的心就像一条顽皮的小金鱼，每走近一步，那不安分的小家伙就往嗓子眼儿蹿一下，害他要不停的吞口水才把那滑溜溜的小东西吞回肚子里。

那人抓住Merlin的胳膊。那一刻，Merlin只感到一阵电流从那人的掌心直通上脑，电得他脑内一阵眩晕。

啊~难道他要~

Merlin的脸阵阵滚烫。

可接下来的事却不是Merlin想象的那样的。

那人轻轻地把Merlin往旁边一推，凑到Merlin身后一大花架的玫瑰上。

"好漂亮的玫瑰。"那人的语气中赞美道。"是你种的么？"

"噢？"Merlin愣了一愣，才反应过来。

"嗯~"Merlin稍显失落地回答。

"看来你是种玫瑰的行家里手嘛~以前Gaius种的玫瑰也没有如此娇艳欲滴过。"那人捧着一朵盛开着的鲜红玫瑰细细欣赏道。

Merlin的脸唰地又一阵通红，这次并不是眼前有个帅哥的缘故，而是因为从来没有人赞美过他种的玫瑰。作为一个半路出家的园丁，能够得到这样的赞美实在是太大的荣幸。

"谢谢~"Merlin腼腆地答道。

"我想把这里的玫瑰全都买下来。"那人突然转过头来，对着Merlin展露了一个大大的微笑。

那一刻，温暖的阳光瞬间变成了一个微缩型的太阳，那温柔的射线把Merlin彻底融化。但Merlin非常享受那种无痛，甚至是愉悦的死亡过程。要是死是一件那么快乐的事情，他愿意每天被这个人杀一次。

过了许久，Merlin才转换回一副花店店员应该有的表情，"好的！"

"请问送到哪里呢？"Merlin拿出一张空白的纸片，让那人写下送货地址跟收货人名。

那人从怀中掏出一直镀金的钢笔，飞快地纸上写下了一个位于Knightsbridge附近的公寓的地址跟人名。

此刻Merlin正心中暗喜。这下不但做了一笔大生意，待会儿送货的时说不定还能与他再见一面。Merlin默默打着小算盘，今天还是早点关门，然后回家洗个澡再去送货吧…嘻嘻~

"好了！"那人把纸片交回给Merlin。

Merlin满心欢喜地接过纸片，还时不时偷偷瞄向那人的脸。

一个刺眼的单词印入Merlin眼帘，彻底打破了他的所有幻想—收货人的名字是个女人，Guinevere。

Merlin仿佛听到自己的心砰地一声被重击，碎了一地。

"麻烦你帮我用淡紫色的包装纸包着，她喜欢淡紫色。"那人依旧保持着微型太阳版的笑容，但这时的Merlin只觉得自己是一颗小小的细菌，别说微型太阳，哪怕是一丝微弱的紫外线，也足够把他烤干再烤干，杀死一万遍了。

Merlin僵笑着点点头。

那人又掏出支票簿，爽快地签了一张1000英镑的支票，递给Merlin。

Merlin看了看支票的金额，倒吸了一口凉气，他摇头摆手把支票推回给那人，"不用这么多~"

"再多的钱也买不到那么美丽的玫瑰，"那人望着Merlin湛蓝的双眸，咬咬下唇。

他们四目交接，时间仿佛静止了。在这个小小的散发着淡淡花香的花店，在这个不停播放着着单曲循环的La vie en rose的空间，他们似乎能够听到对方那不知为何如此不安地律动的心跳声，最奇妙的是，这不安的律动竟有着高度的同步率，对方的每一下心跳，都紧紧牵动着自己的每一下呼吸…这让那人也暗暗觉得不可思议。

"哦！对了~"Merlin首先打破了这种尴尬的僵局。他从抽屉里抽出一个印着玫瑰花的盒子，从里面挑出一张淡紫色的小卡片，递给那人。"你要写留言卡片么？给收花的那位—小姐。"Merlin微微一笑，他知道此刻脸上的笑容一定很假，但无论情况有多糟糕，他还得保持专业花店店员的水准，这也是Merlin的信条。

那人举起卡片端详了一阵，然后放在鼻前轻扇，"玫瑰花香的卡片？好有心思噢~"

"嗯~这是本店特色。"Merlin又拿出一大叠卡片晃了晃"本人特色。除了淡紫色还有红色黄色绿色蓝色…"Merlin对自己说冷笑话的功夫还是挺满意的。

"哈哈~你真的很有趣，比Gaius有趣多了。"那人被逗得哈哈大笑。

"你可以给你女朋友在上面写几句话，"Merlin顿了一顿，"比如…I love you …"Merlin的眼睛再次停留在那人的蓝灰色的双眸上，说不出话来。自己今天不知是怎么了，竟然被一个才认识不到十分钟的人深深吸引住，简直到了不可自拔的地步。可那个人，是有女朋友的。

"之类。"Merlin好不容易把话说完。

显然那人也注意到Merlin看他的眼神，但这一次他却及时收回了自己的眼光，埋头看着手中的卡片。

那人想了好一会，才唰唰地动笔在卡片上写了几个字。

那人一写完便把小卡片反扣在桌上，然后匆匆推门离去。

这个让人费解的举动把Merlin弄得丈二摸不着头脑，他愣了一下，才捡起桌上的小卡片，反过来一看，上面只有一句话。

"Give your heart and soul to me"

Merlin呆呆地望着手中的卡片苦笑。

######################

一个多月过去了。

Merlin郁郁不闷地趴在花店桌子上，望着手中那张淡紫色小卡片发呆。

母亲与Gaius的环球旅行还没结束。因此打理花店的"重担"依旧肩负在Merlin的身上。如果是一个多月前，Merlin一定会一有空就打电话催促他俩早点结束那该死的环球旅行，好让他早日摆脱这个取了个该死的衰名字的破花店。倒不是Merlin不喜欢打理花店或者当一个园丁，而是因为这间开在鸟不拉屎的街角处的花店生意实在太差。Merlin实在不忍心自己种出来的玫瑰花无人欣赏，看着它们一天天凋零腐烂，最后还要含泪亲手把辛苦培养出来的小花儿们扔进垃圾桶…

当然，现在不一样了。自从遇到那个人以后就不一样了。

Merlin翻了个身，仰面把头倚在桌上，翘着二郎腿仰望天花板。

唉~

现在的Merlin对花店的积极性可强了。为了避免上次那种尴尬的场面再次发生，他擅自把开店的时间提前了一个小时。每日他都早早地回到花店，把它布置成充满爱意的温馨小花店。他DIY了许多玫瑰小装饰，挂满了整个花店，又把花店里除了摆玫瑰的花架全部撤掉，换上了一套白色玫瑰镂空雕花桌椅。除此之外，他还每日自制玫瑰蜂蜜饼干和玫瑰花茶，摆在雕花桌上，等待着那个人的到来。

就这样，Merlin从早上9点开门到晚上9点关门，每日12个小时期盼着那个人哪天会突然出现，就好像他们相遇的那个早晨一样。本来Merlin以为这个"等待"不会持续得太长，毕竟根据那个人说的话，名侦探Merlin推测他大概是这间花店的熟客。

然而，事情却往往是不是Merlin想象的那样。

Merlin把小卡片搭在自己脸上，嗅着淡淡的玫瑰花香，闭上眼睛回想着他们相遇的那个早晨，微微一笑。

"Give your heart and soul to me"

Merlin默念着他偷留下来的卡片上写的那句话。这一句话每日每夜萦绕在他耳边，彷如那人在他耳边低语。

但他再也没有出现过了。

Merlin也搞不懂自己是怎么了。没错，他是很帅，很高大，而且貌似很有财（传说中的高富帅？）但Merlin敢拍胸脯保证自己不是见钱眼开或者容易被美色诱惑的家伙。他对那个人，有一种奇特的好感，奇特的亲切感。从见到他的第一眼起，他的直觉就告诉他，那个人就是他命中注定的王子。嗯，Merlin在一间叫做Destiny的花店遇到了他的戴思特尼。一想到这儿，Merlin不禁扑哧一笑，他一直觉得母亲给他取Merlin这个土了吧唧的名字是一个天大的玩笑，不过要是那个人名字叫Arthur就好玩儿了，说不定传说中那位白胡子老爷爷Merlin也是被一个叫Arthur的金毛小王子勾了魂儿去了？噢~他俩岁数也差太远了吧！跟乱伦没两样嘛！Merlin打了个冷颤。

*叮咚

花店的门被推开。

Merlin噌地凌空做了个蜈蚣打挺，结果腰力不好失败掉到桌底下去了。

Merlin扶着一把老腰好不容易爬起来，就在"欢迎光临"几个字要冲口而出的时候，他闻到了一股熟悉的香味—那个人身上的玫瑰花香。

Merlin浑身打了个激灵，OMG !难道他终于盼到了？他连忙缩回桌底，掏出贴身收藏的玫瑰小手镜，偷偷摸摸地整理了一下发型，确保自己脸上和头发上没有奇怪的东西以后，才慢悠悠地爬回桌面。

"欢迎光临！"Merlin眯着眼咧着嘴展露出一个标准的花瓣式笑容。

"早上好~"来人微笑着打了个招呼。

不是他。

在来人张嘴的那一刹，Merlin就知道不是那个人了。这让Merlin的小心脏产生了小小的失落感，好吧，其实是大大的失落感。瞬间Merlin感觉自己像被人解开了充气口的气球，咻一声地飘得好远好远…

"你还好么？"来人疑惑地看着失魂落魄的Merlin，在他眼前摆了摆手。

"嗯哼？"Merlin回过神来。只见来人也穿着一身明显为高级定制的修身黑色西服，从料子上来看似乎比那个人差一点，可虽说是差一点，也是Merlin就算有钱也不敢买的奢侈品。他有着一双棕色的瞳仁和与一头之相配的深棕色微卷长发，浓密的须根为他增添了一份沧桑与男人味。他的衬衫领口的地方也随意解开，结实的胸肌跟毛发若隐若现。噢，配上他浑身散发着的那种特别的玫瑰花香，要是Merlin告诉你他一点都不诱人那是绝对是假话。

可Merlin的心里已经有人了，所以帅哥神马的仅供欣赏。

"请问您想买什么花呢？"Merlin又迅速转换成店员模式。

帅哥环顾一周，略显无奈地笑道"你这儿除了玫瑰还有别的花卖么？"

噢~没错，Merlin差点忘了自己为了那个人把Destiny花店改成了Destiny玫瑰专卖店。

"请问您想买哪种呢？"Merlin边说边走向玫瑰花架，挑了几朵握在手里介绍道"不同的数量代表不同的意思，不同颜色的玫瑰也有不同的花语，一般根据送花对象或者场合选择玫瑰的种类跟数量…巴拉巴拉"Merlin一说起玫瑰来就像个机关枪似的喷个不停。

扑哧。帅哥掩嘴一笑。

"What ?"Merlin耸耸肩，是不是这些有钱人都喜欢跑来他的破花店里寻开心？"我说错了什么吗？" 他撇着嘴问道。

"不是不是，"帅哥强忍着笑，看他的样子都快笑岔气了，Merlin一头黑线。过了一会，那帅哥才喘过气来说道"我笑，是因为有人说这里有个很有趣很可爱的花店老板…哈哈哈~果然如此！"

有趣？可爱？我？

Merlin完全不懂他在说什么。他无奈地挠了挠脑袋瓜，只能傻笑着配合。

帅哥见Merlin一脸无知的样子，拍了拍他的肩膀，"好了好了，我不笑你了。我要一打红玫瑰。"

Merlin暗自翻了翻白眼，这年头怪人真多。

正当Merlin认真包花时，那帅哥递给Merlin一张名片和一个蓝色的小盒子"麻烦你帮我把花和礼物送到这个地址。"

Merlin收下了名片跟小盒子。 那是一个位于Reading的一所大学的地址，收货人是个女人，嗯，女教师。制服诱惑很符合这个帅哥的风格。

"抱歉，我们送货不负责送那么远的…"Merlin为难地说。虽然做一笔生意不容易，但要是送货耽误太久了，他怕自己会在路上错过那个人的拜访。

"别别…"帅哥连忙从怀中掏出一张支票，在Merlin眼前晃了晃。"看在这个份上，你就帮我送嘛~"

Merlin定睛一看，上面赫然写着300英镑。

靠！我今年一定是走财运了！Merlin看着那支票两眼发光，他仿佛觉得自己正在便士的海洋里游泳。

帅哥狡诈一笑，就把支票扔在桌上，撂下一句"那就拜托你啦！"，说完一溜烟儿地跑了。

Merlin郁闷地拿起支票，仔细查看，一个熟悉的、难以辨认的签名冲击着他的大脑—那个人的签名！

瞬间，Merlin脑海里全部的碎片都凑在一块了。说他可爱跟有趣的，正是那个人！而刚才的帅哥买的花，也是替那个人买的！

*啪嗒

Merlin双膝一软跪倒在地。

他感到自己的世界再次崩塌。

######################

又过了两个月。

Merlin把自己的二手Mini Clubman停在路边，下车。

他熟练地打开后门，一大束盛开着的红玫瑰静静地躺在那里。他望着这满车的玫瑰，一阵酸涩从胸中油然而生，涌上他的鼻喉，占据了他全部感官。

每次见到玫瑰，就想起那个人来。三个月了，Merlin还是对他久久不能忘怀。时间过得越久，他的一颦一笑反而在Merlin的脑海中越发清晰，他的心跳、他的眼神、他的气味…每时每刻都折磨着Merlin，让他夜不能寐食不下咽。

如果仅仅是相思，或许Merlin还能像两个月以前的那个小傻瓜那样，常常在心中留有一份不知能不能实现的期盼。

可事情却总是不像Merlin想象的那样。

两个月来，那个叫做Gawain的帅哥，没错，就是嘲笑Merlin的那个帅哥，隔三差五地就会到Merlin的花店里为他的老板买花。根据Gawain的说法，Merlin每次送的那些名字跟地址各不相同的女人统统都是他老板的女朋友！Merlin粗略地数了一下两个月来少说也送了十几次花…天啊！究竟是个怎样的花花公子才会同时拥有或者在两个月内换了十几个女朋友呢？

作为一个神志稍微正常的人知道自己爱上了一个这样的花花公子后，都应该懂得放手，更何况那个人的交往对象显然都是女人…只恨Merlin没有一副天使脸孔魔鬼身材的女儿身。

*啪！

Merlin狠狠地踹了一脚后门，把它合上。

他捧着那接近他本人体积两倍大的巨大花束，挤进那窄窄的店门。

*叮铃

Merlin用脑袋推门，可就在进门的一刹，他左脚不小心踩到自己的右脚，摔了个狗吃屎，脑袋重重地磕在地上。

楚楚红玫洒了一地，血般鲜红的花瓣散落在这小小花店的每个角落。

一阵刺痛从Merlin手臂跟脸上传来。

Merlin硬撑着身体想站起来，可当他把手按在地上时，又一阵锥心的疼痛从掌心传来。Merlin睁开迷蒙的双眼，发现自己躺在一大片玫瑰花茎上，那看似无害的绿刺正深深地扎他的皮肉里，每挪动一下，那细细的弯钩就会在他的皮肤下开拓一片新的疆土，深植其中。

Merlin颤抖着抬起自己的左手，手心上全是密密麻麻的小红点，鲜血正悄悄地渗出，黏住几片被压残了的叶子。

Merlin躺在地上，冷笑一声。

每次看到玫瑰就会想起那个人来，果然很贴切。

Merlin拾起一朵玫瑰，放到胸前。他望着那一抹娇艳欲滴的鲜红，深陷于那片热情的暧昧中不能自拔。无论是乡野村夫还是贵族公子，任谁见到如此美丽的花都会爱上它。可那些爱花的人们又何尝能注意到这隐藏在绽放的美丽下的那些利刺呢？这刺的存在，就是提醒妄图占有它的人们，想要拥有它，是要付出血的代价的。就算你握有能够剪下它的利刃，但被剪下后玫瑰就不再是你所爱的那朵了。从它离开大地的那天起，就注定了会有枯萎凋零的一天，就注定了它有离开你的一天。没有什么美丽是永存的，更没有什么玫瑰是属于Merlin的…

一颗泪滴落在那妖娆的瓣上，滚动着滑落，跟遍地的幽绿融为一体。

Merlin闭着眼默默啜泣。

他无力再爬起了，也不想再爬起。就让他躺在这里跟遍地的玫瑰一同枯萎吧。虽然过几天的泰晤士报可能会登一条标题为《英国史上第一个被自己种的玫瑰扎死的人—Merlin Emrys》的新闻，但如果这个可笑的新闻能让那个人想起自己来，说不定会成为他这辈子最大的成就。

"你怎么了！"一个黑影挡在准备受死的Merlin面前。

Merlin挤了挤眼中多余的泪水，可湿润的眼眶加摔倒致使的眩晕感使他看不清黑影的模样，他甚至不敢肯定面前是不是站着一个人。

Merlin发出一声虚弱的"唔~"

黑影灵敏地避过地上散落的玫瑰，跳进花店里，把卡在店门口倒地不起的Merlin抱起。

Merlin嗅到那股熟悉的不知名玫瑰味从黑影的脖间传来，但跟Gawain的好像略有不同。Merlin头依在那人的胸膛，温暖起伏和亲切的律动透过洁白的恤衫，如同阵阵暖风传至Merlin脸颊。虽然从只有短短几步路，但足矣让Merlin产生无以言喻的满足感。

黑影小心翼翼地把Merlin放在玫瑰镂空雕花椅上。

"你没事吧！要不要送你去医院？"黑影把脸凑到Merlin跟前，紧张地问道。

"唔~？"Merlin强撑着眼皮想回答一句"不用"，可眼睛就是无法聚焦，也说不出话来，只能发出一声若有似无的应答。

"老天！你好像在发烧？手上还扎着那么多刺？不行我要赶紧送你到医院。"黑影握着Merlin软塌塌的胳膊吃惊地叫道。

"不…要…"在Merlin两眼一黑之前他终于成功吐出了两个字。

当Merlin醒过来之时，他发现自己已经躺在医院的病床上了，手臂上缠满了绷带，跟万圣节木乃伊没啥两样。

"不过是被玫瑰扎两下罢了，用得着缠那么多绷带么？医院真不差钱~"Merlin碎碎念道。

"Hey ！你醒啦！我的Aphrodite（阿佛洛狄忒）~"Gawain风骚地捧着一大束粉红色玫瑰花哼着小曲走进Merlin的私家病房。

"我又不是女人~"Merlin一翻白眼。如果我是女人就好了，起码不用为了那人搞成今天这幅衰模样。

"Hoho~天晓得！不过我觉得你跟她蛮像的。"Gawain挑衅般晃了晃双臂。

"Anyway，还是要感谢你救了我。"Merlin无奈地摆了摆他的木乃伊手，两根绷带飞了出去。

"No！No !No !"Gawain挥舞着手中的玫瑰，"不是我救你的！睡美人。"

"不是你是谁？"Merlin惊讶地问道。与此同时，他脑海中蹦出了一个大胆的推测，那股香味…Merlin的心突然咯噔一下。不会吧！

Gawain脸上露出一抹暧昧的微笑，他点点头，"英雄救美这种事当然是我老板的专利啦！"

Merlin脸上突然一阵发烧，那人的体温和触感，瞬间如潮水般席卷Merlin全身，逼迫得他喘不过气来。

"这束玫瑰是我老板亲手种的，他说祝你早日康复。"说着Gawain把手中的玫瑰递给Merlin。

Merlin伸出双臂，夹着接过花。那是一束粉嫩的玫瑰。

他望着这束绽放的玫瑰，微微一笑。

"喜欢你那灿烂的笑容。"

######################

幸好Merlin平时身体还不错，很快他就拆绷带回家了。

这天他又回到了Destiny花店，今天他比往常都早开门。在打扫了一番丢荒了一个多礼拜的花店之后，Merlin从车上搬来了各式各样的玫瑰花，数量是往常的三倍。

为什么？因为今天是情人节。

情人节是花店老板们最喜欢的节日。就算生意额再糟的花店，在这一天也能把店里的玫瑰沽清。况且Merlin对自己种的玫瑰很有信心，今天一定数钱数到手软！哈哈！没有男朋友？管他呢 ！赚钱第一！

Merlin挽起袖子，挂上久违了的小飞龙围裙，绑上Gaius私藏的碎花小头巾。，在单曲循环的La vie en rose下干劲十足地把玫瑰按照颜色分类摆放在花架上。

*啪啪

Merlin满意地拍拍手，叉着小蛮腰欣赏他的杰作。我真是一个天才园丁+花店老板。

*叮咚！

生意来了！哈哈！

Merlin连忙收起那闪着两个￡符号的眼睛，在转身的的一瞬转换成店员模式，笑吟吟地面对他的新客人。

"欢迎光临！"

"Bonne Saint Valentin（法语情人节快乐）~"进门的人张开双臂给了Merlin一个大大的拥抱，浓密的胡茬在Merlin的脸颊上蹭啊蹭地。

"滚开Gawain！"Merlin恼怒地一把推开抱他的人。他厌恶地用袖子擦了擦被硌得生疼的脸蛋，"你来干嘛！"

Gawain见Merlin一脸冷淡，像只受委屈的小狗似地呢喃"人家来给你送礼物嘛！那么凶！"

"要是你真的想送礼给我，就把全部玫瑰都买下来吧！"Merlin没好气地答道。

Gawain朝四周看了看，"Wow，你种的花真的好美噢！我一定买！如果我有钱的话！"他学着卓别林的滑稽模样把两边裤袋翻了出来，摊开手板，示意自己一个便士都没有。

"哼！那你就别妨碍我做生意。今年的营业额全靠今天了！"说着Merlin又从搬了两桶玫瑰上花架。

"唉~别那么市侩嘛！不然你会后悔的，Merlin。"Gawain绕到Merlin跟前，从怀里掏出一张淡紫色的卡片，在Merlin眼前晃了晃。

"你从哪里拿的？"Merlin连忙去抢Gawain手中的卡片。该死的，那个家伙是啥时候偷的？我明明贴身收藏的！

Gawain充分利用他从足球场上学来的闪避功夫，灵巧地躲开了Merlin。

" 'Give your heart and soul to me' ?这句话是什么意思？"Gawain边念边用他的大手把Merlin按向花架。"看这字迹很熟悉嘛？是谁的呢？嗯哼？"Gawain狡黠地盯着被他捏得面容扭曲的Merlin。

"给还我！你这个小偷！"Merlin挥舞着小拳头，可完全无济于事。

"谁说我是小偷"Gawain不满地抗议道。

"不是你偷会是谁偷的？一定是你在医院趁我不注意拿的！"Merlin对准Gawain的虎口，狠狠地咬了一口。

"Ouch！"Gawain连忙缩手，躲到花架的另一边，"这张卡片是我老板送你到医院时从你身上落在车上的！"

什么！

Merlin一下僵住了。这么说，那个人知道我偷藏了他写给女朋友的卡片了？好羞啊！怎么办 ？那他岂不是知道我对他…我对他…Merlin低着头不停对手指。

Gawain看着Merlin的脸一阵红一阵白一阵青，觉得好气又好笑。算了，还是把真相告诉他吧。

"其实我要送你的礼物就在外面。跟我来吧！"Gawain打了个响指，让Merlin跟他来。

此时脑袋空空的Merlin只得乖乖地跟Gawain走。

他想都没想过Gawain所说的"礼物"竟然是一辆1977年的古董劳斯莱斯汽车。

######################

当Merlin坐在这辆跟威廉王子婚车同款的后座上，看着街上幸福地捧着玫瑰的男男女女从窗边呼啸而过时，他觉得自己刚才以为Gawain要送他一辆车的想法真的太可笑了。

对，事情永远都不像Merlin想象的那样。

"你究竟要带我到哪里？"Merlin按捺不住忐忑的心，终于在一个多小时之后开口问道。

"别急，快到了。"Gawain微笑地回过头来说道。"带你去见你想见的人。"

听完Gawain的话，Merlin更加忐忑了。

为什么要带我去见他？是他想见我么？还是只是Gawain一厢情愿的想法？不过，他既然捡到我的卡片，就证明他知道了我的想法。

倒后镜中Merlin的脸又噗地红了，像个熟透的苹果，让人忍不住想咬一口。Gawain调了调倒后镜，好让他观察得更仔细。呵呵，这个花店小老板真的很可爱，难怪那个人会那么喜欢他。

*吱

车子终于停下来了。

Merlin下车那刹那，他腿都快软趴下了。

"OMG !你老板是'另一个波琳家的男孩'么？"Merlin手指颤巍巍地指着眼前的那座雄伟的Hever Castle（注*真实的Hever Castle只有部分是私人产业，主体部分对外开放，这里有戏剧性夸张，设定为某高帅富的家族产业）念叨道，"老天！我以为你老板只是有钱而已，没想到那么有钱！还是个贵族？"虽然Merlin在英国长大，但他对古堡的印象仅存于BBC的科教节目跟Benedict Cumberbatch的电影而已，没想到这些古老的建筑竟然真的有人住！而且是他喜欢的人！

"请！"Gawain摆出一副管家嘴脸，做出一个请的手势。"老板在花园等你呢。"

Merlin完全不知道自己是怎样穿过那条在《另一个波琳家的女孩》和N部电视剧中昙花一现的经典意式长廊，也不知道自己为啥会魂不守舍地钻进了疑似电视剧Merlin跟电影Harry Potter里出现过的紫杉迷宫，害Gawain不得不花费了10分钟才把他从迷宫里揪出来，更不清楚自己是怎样差点跌落进那片800人花了两年才开掘出来的人工湖，不过他肯定自己要是真的掉下去，Gawain一定不能把他完整地捞上来了…

经过重重磨难后，Merlin终于到达了那个人所在的地方—玫瑰园。

一踏入这片玫瑰园，Merlin精神为之一震，清醒过来了。因为这股熟悉的气味，能够穿透他的肺泡，穿透他的细胞膜，融入他的每颗细胞，那个人的味道。

玫瑰花的香味其实是很淡的，有时候就算凑到跟前使劲闻，也未必能够闻出个所以然来。可对于Merlin来说，这种味道，毕生难忘，这种专属于那个人的香味。

"你来了。"一把熟悉的声音从Merlin身后传来。

Merlin连忙转过身去，那双熟悉的蓝灰眼睛正温柔地注视着他。

他再次感觉自己的呼吸快要停止了，心跳得虽然急促，却没有了第一次那种紧张的感觉。更像是，与相识多年的恋人重逢的喜悦。

"嗯。"Merlin腼腆地点点头。和他靠得那么近，Merlin脑海里冒出了那天伏在他胸前的情景。

"You're such a girl，Merlin！"那人笑笑地说。

"你知道我的名字？"Merlin有点诧异，可转念一想，自己跟Gawain都那么熟了，他又怎会不知到我的名字呢？反而是我对他一无所知。

"我…"正当Merlin要开口，那人把一根手指竖在他的唇前，示意不要说话。

"你知道我为什么要叫你来这里么？"那人问道。

Merlin摇摇头。

"因为我想送一束花跟一份礼物给一个人。但这份礼物很贵重，所以需要你亲自查收，其他人我信不过。"那人脸上依旧挂着阳光式的微笑。

"噢！我懂了。"Merlin低着头，苦涩涨满了他的双目。

原来，事情真的不是Merlin想象的那样的。

从始至终，我都只是一个有趣又可爱的送货员而已。用脚趾头也能想到，一个如此优秀有着十几个女朋友的高帅富究竟喜欢你哪一点？瘦得刚好用来做晾衫竹？还是笨手笨脚得特好玩儿？买一个回家放着比去游乐场看小丑有趣多了！！

Merlin紧握着双拳，指甲在掌心抠下斑斑血痕。

"怎么了？我说错话了么？"那人见Merlin一声不吭，突然紧张起来。

Merlin摇摇头，默不作声。他怕自己一开口就忍不住哭出来。

那人见Merlin古怪的反应，连忙从口袋中掏出一个绿色的小盒子，塞进Merlin手里。"这就是我要送的礼物。"

Merlin看都不看就把盒子放进上衣口袋。低声说道"收完货了，那我走了。"

说着Merlin转身要走。

"别！"那人连忙拉住Merlin，手臂一挥，把Merlin整个揽在怀中。

Merlin瞪着一双泛着泪光的大眼睛看着那个抱住他的男人，他完全搞不懂状况。

"为…"Merlin刚开口，那人便把自己的唇贴在Merlin的唇上。

"唔？"Merlin挣扎着要逃离他的吻，可双臂被那人强有力的手揪住，动弹不得。

那人轻柔地把舌滑入Merlin的口腔，急切地探寻着Merlin的那片温柔，可绕来绕去他只找到Merlin的上颚。他的动作有些生硬，有些粗暴，一点都不想个花花公子该有的技术。Merlin突然觉得很好笑，不由得扑哧一笑。

"你笑什么？"那人突然缩了回来，一脸黑线地问道。

Merlin舔舔唇边挂着的口水，脸红地笑道，"没什么！"

"你究竟笑什么嘛！"那人有些炸毛，撅着嘴问道。

"我觉得你一点都像个有十多个女朋友的花花公子，"Merlin实在忍不住了，他捂着肚子狂笑不止，"你的吻技，小学生都比你好！哈哈哈哈！"

那人的脸也唰一下红了，他嘟嘟囔囔道"人家确实不是神马花花公子嘛！你是我的初恋…"

"什么？初恋？"Merlin很惊讶。

"对啊！不然你以为粉红色玫瑰的意思是什么？不就是初恋么！"

"那你叫Gawain买的那些花是送给谁的？"这简直颠覆了Merlin的价值观。这货居然是初恋！！！

"朋友啊！那些女人说让我送玫瑰给她们，可我又不舍得剪院子里的花，所以就去花店买咯！"

晕！原来Gawain说的"女朋友"指的是"女性朋友"！待会见到他一定要很揍他一顿！Merlin暗下决心。

"那Guinevere呢？就是你写卡片给她的那个人，她也是'女性朋友'么？"Merlin娇嗔地问道。

"当然不是！"那人立马否认，"老天！她是我继母！我们两个配么？根本就不是一个星球的好不好！"那人宠爱地刮了一下Merlin的鼻子，"小傻蛋，那张卡片是写给你的！"

要不要那么峰回路转！Merlin脑袋里飞速回放起那天的场景，确实，那人根本就没说卡片是留给Guinevere的。靠！以后我再也不敢以爷爷的名义起誓了，侦探小说真不靠谱。

"那天我留了那句话给你以后，因为不知道你是怎么想的，所以一直都不敢见你。"那人略略放低了音量，"后来我每隔几天就到你那花店门口偷看你。发现你家生意真的很糟糕，所以…我就自作主张让Gawain常常到你哪儿买花咯。你不会怪我吧！"

Merlin紧紧抱住那人，把头深深地埋入那人的颈脖间。"不怪！当然不怪！爱你还来不及呢！"

"直到你昏掉的那天，我见到你身上一直藏着我的卡片，我才知道你的心意。"那人也用自己强壮的双臂把Merlin紧紧地圈进自己的胸怀。他不想放手，永远都不想放手。

"I Love you.从遇见你的那一刻就深深地爱上你了。"那人在Merlin耳边低语，他轻轻地从Merlin的上衣口袋里钳出了那个绿色的小盒子。

那人把小盒子放回Merlin手心，"打开它。"

Merlin依依不舍地离开那人的怀抱，惴惴不安地打开了那个小盒子。

一只雕刻着镂空玫瑰的金戒指印入眼帘，盒盖上写着一行漂亮的手写体 "Give your heart and soul to me."

Merlin感动得快要哭出来了。他从来没想过自己的梦中情人会在这片童话般的玫瑰园里求婚！他激动得说不出话来，只懂得掩着嘴又摇头又点头。

"你愿意么？"那人看不懂Merlin的反应。他的恋爱经验真不算多。

"我愿意！我愿意！"Merlin兴奋地尖叫。"现在就给你！"

说时迟那时快，Merlin蹭地跳上了那人的身上，把他重重地扑到在满园的玫瑰海中。

（接下来的部分儿童不宜）

######################

后记

Merlin满足地从那人的胳肢窝下钻出来，甩了甩一头凌乱的黑毛，娇弱地问道"对了，还不知道你叫什么名字呢！亲爱的！"

那人宠溺地吹了吹挂在Merlin鼻尖上一片玫瑰花瓣，"Arthur！ Arthur Pendragon ！"


End file.
